Detalles
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Simples detalles hacen la diferencia... era todo lo que se necesitaba para entender la hermosa realidad de Junjou Egoist
1. Lámpara

**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantic no me pertenece… porque si así fuera, TODO trataría de NowakixHiroki… y me gustaría ver a Misaki con Haruhiko xD

**Sumario:** La verdad no sé qué puedan considerarse: si one-shoots o drabbles… En fin, son pasajes de la vida de Nowaki y Hiroki: puede variar la edad, el trabajo, el tiempo y los lugares; también si son pareja o si están a punto de serlo XD. La narración puede estar en tercera persona o desde la perspectiva de alguno de los dos

NINGÚN CAPÍTULO ES SERIADO. Son historias independientes una de la otra

Los drabbles son hechos por mí. Las palabras fueron sacadas de la perturbada mente de mi amigo Julio por ser el segundo fan más eufórico de Junjou Egoist que conozco (después de mí, claro xD)

**Advertencia:** DE TODO

**Dedicado:** A Julio… a quien sólo le pido que ya no salte encima de mí y me golpeé mientras ríe tontamente ¬¬

_¡COMENCEMOS!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1. ****Lámpara**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y Kamijou estaba MOLESTO… parecería natural, pero en esta ocasión varios factores habían contribuido: se había ido la luz (justo cuando estaba terminando un importante artículo para la revista de la Universidad), no había cenado (esperaba hacerlo al terminar su trabajo), no estaba Nowaki (haría el turno nocturno del hospital) y NO ENCONTRABA LA MALDITA LÁMPARA (al menos para saber dónde NO pisar)

**-Ahora como ray…**

**¡PAS!**

Cayó de boca al piso…

…

Justo cuando el demonio iba a salir y patear cuanta cosa se cruzara en su camino, sintió un peso extra encima de él… ¿Qué sería?

**-Hola, Hiro-san**

Y acto seguido unas manos fuertes y grandes comenzaron a recorrer su pecho…

…

Bien, sí era cierto que se había ido la luz. También era cierto que Nowaki haría el turno nocturno, pero en el último minuto encontraron médico sustituto y pudo irse a casa… lo que Hiro-san nunca sabría, era que Kusama había escondido la lámpara en el buró que estaba cerca de la puerta, PRECISAMENTE para aprovechar momentos como ese…

...

No importaba cuánto se necesitara: el objeto seguiría escondido en el cajón del solitario buró


	2. Silla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**2. Silla  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era la clásica broma: localizabas a un niño distraído y le quitabas la silla justo en el momento en que se iba a sentar. ¡La clásica broma!

Lo que nunca pensó Kamijou Hiroki era que los brutos de sus compañeros le hicieran tal jugarreta

¿Reacción? Se levantó y echó a correr por el pasillo, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas de 9 años.

Huyó al jardín trasero. Divisó el árbol más alejado de lugar y se sentó. Acto seguido ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, deseando haber sido capaz de notar la broma de la que fue víctima… ¡que humillación!

**-¿Estás bien? –** escuchó una infantil voz cerca de él

Levantó la cabeza y vio a un niño más pequeño… quizá de 5 o 6 años. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color

Le miraba tiernamente

**-Aléjate de mí** –respondió mientras volvía a ocultar la cabeza

Y sólo pudo oír la risa traviesa del niño

¿Qué sucedió el resto de la mañana? Ese niñito, que se presentó como Kusama Nowaki, no se le despegó ni un minuto… ni siquiera cuando fue hora de ir a casa…

…

Y así fue como Kamijou Hiroki, gracias a la clásica broma de la silla, se vio envuelto en el tifón azul


	3. Cohete

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**3. ****Cohete**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Yama-san siempre había querido ser astronauta… sin embargo, por giros de la vida, nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Todo se complicó cuando heredó la enorme corporación de su familia… y pasados casi 50 años, era totalmente imposible pensar en ello

Nowaki lo había conocido cuando fue a dejar unas flores a su oficina… y por su carácter tan amable, inmediatamente se hicieron amigos. De ahí que, cuando estaba viendo una revista y encontró un artículo de cómo hacer un cohete espacial casero, Kusama lo fabricara e invitara a Yama-san a volarlo en el parque. En los planes se incluyeron a los señores Hayakawa, Maeda y Gensaburou

¿Quién iba a decir que, gracias a ese inocente cohete espacial casero, conocería a Hiro-san?

…

… la próxima vez armaría una maqueta recreando a la NASA: quizá así convencería Kamijou de vestirse como astronauta e irse juntos a la Luna


	4. Bóxer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**4. ****Bóxer**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Se acercaba Noche Buena… y como un gesto de corazón, Kamijou se había hecho el propósito de regalarle algo apropiado a Nowaki… bien, que no había que ser un genio para escoger algún presente (pues su pareja se ponía estúpidamente feliz con cualquier cosa) pero quería obsequiarle algo realmente especial…

Quizá fueron la tonterías que Miyagi-sensei le dijo, o las perversidades de Akihiko, o tal vez algo que escuchó en la TV… pero finalmente se decidió por algo...

Así se dirigió al centro comercial, entró a una tienda departamental y fue a la sección de caballeros… aquí todo era fácil, hasta que fue la hora de tomar el regalo… ¡y hasta eso era sencillo! ¡Normal! ¡Nadie le estaba tomando particular atención! Y aunque se la hubieran puesto, no tenía nada de raro lo que estaba comprando… ¡Pero claro! ¡Kamijou Hiroki sí lo veía raro! ¡Sobre todo porque MUCHAS imágenes de Nowaki probándose su regalo se le venían a la mente!

Y luego de una frustrante, vergonzosa y LARGA tarde, tuvo el presente envuelto en una discreta caja azul marino…

OoOoOoOoO**  
**

**-A-Aquí está tu obsequio –** le extendió la caja mientras su cara se ponía ROJA

Kusama lo tomó emocionado y lo abrió enseguida…

…

…

**-H-Hiro-san… esto es…**

Un justado, suave y elegante bóxer negro…

…

…

No pasaron 2 minutos para que Kamijou apreciara el regalo puesto en Nowaki… pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos para que el joven médico se lo sacara y le diera un… _agradecimiento_


	5. Perfume

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**5. ****Perfume**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

_"Un profesor siempre debe tener una buen a presentación"_ había escuchado decir a Hiro-san varias veces… y tenía razón: un profesor trataba con alumnos de diferentes edades, con otros colegas, con antropólogos, geólogos, físicos, químicos (dependiendo de la rama de estudio), en ocasiones con padres de familia… en pocas palabras: era indispensable tener una buena presentación ante la comunidad académica.

Hiro-san se tomaba muy en serio aquello, así que siempre iba arreglado: un buen pantalón de vestir, camisa, corbata, zapatos, su chaqueta y un saco (a veces)… ¡Pero la higiene personal también era básica! Nunca salía de casa sin haberse dado un buen baño, peinado y cepillado los dientes…

El último toque era su perfume: unas cuantas gotas de aquella sencilla pero perturbadora esencia de azafrán, canela, romero, sándalo y otra cosa que no supo distinguir. Estaba contenida en una pequeña botella de cristal transparente con tapón negro.

Ese perfume… ¡Dios! Quizá era la combinación de las esencias, que Kamijou la usara en su cuerpo recién bañado, o las dos cosas… ¡PERO ERA SIMPLEMENTE IRRESISTIBLE! Cuando Nowaki la olía le daban ganas de… ¡ganas de comerse a Hiro-san! ¡De pegársele como lapa y no dejarlo salir! ¡Ganas de aspirar su aroma hasta que le sangrar la nariz! ¡De llevárselo a la cama y follárselo hasta que anocheciera, y luego empezar de nuevo! ¡De abrazarlo hasta que llegara el fin del mundo!

Sonreía ante tales pensamientos y miraba entretenido cómo Kamijou terminaba de arreglarse para ir a trabajar…

…

Quizá no podía evitar que saliera a la escuela y que sus alumnos, colegas y la comunidad académica aspiraran su embriagante perfume… pero podía estar seguro de que era el único que podía apreciarla tan de cerca


	6. Gotero

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

**6. ****Gotero**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**  
**

Nowaki se había enfermado… y supo qué medicina recetarse: ampicilina. La presentación debía ser en gotas, pues su enfermedad apenas comenzaba y no eran necesarias las pastillas o las inyecciones. Hiroki compró lo necesario y la señorita de la farmacia le preguntó si también deseaba adquirir un gotero. Recordó que en casa tenían uno, así que se negó.

Rápidamente regresó y Kusama le dijo que debía verter 3 gotas de ampicilina en 1 L. de jugo. La misma dosis debía repetirse por 1 semana.

Kamijou encontró el gotero en el botiquín del baño. Vertió las gotas y le dio el jugo a su pareja, que yacía en cama. Kusama lo ingirió y enseguida se durmió.

Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación… pero cuando tocó la perilla, se vio lejos del suelo y fue azotado en la cama bruscamente. Nowaki se colocó encima de él y le sujetó las muñecas fuertemente

Quiso reclamar, pero notó que el más joven tenía la cara roja y apenas si mantenía los ojos abiertos… además de que un particular olor le envolvía: alcohol…

Y entonces lo recordó: la última vez que utilizó el gotero fue para verter algunas gotas de alcohol en la tinta que cayó sobre su portafolio. La mancha se borró y el asunto no pasó a más…

… entonces… ¿Nowaki estaba sufriendo los efectos de la mezcla de ampicilina y alcohol? ¡¿Qué tal si se intoxicaba? Luchaba por liberarse del agarre y llevarlo al hospital, pero Kusama estaba más ocupado lamiendo sus pezones…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente, a Nowaki no sólo se le pasó el efecto de la mezcla, sino que se recuperó totalmente de la enfermedad… ¿Y Hiro-san? Bueno… él sufría mucho por su trasero…

…

La próxima vez recordaría limpiar el gotero después de utilizarlo…


	7. Celular

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**7. Celular  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nowaki odiaba los celulares: los veía innecesarios, ruidosos y su pequeño tamaño despertaba grandes frustraciones, ¡nunca faltaba perder una llamada por no alcanzar el aparato, o porque no sabía dónde estaba! Además de que la perversidad de las compañías celulares le provocaba dolor de estómago, ¡que no le vinieran con cuentos de tarifas y planes de llamadas! Y ni siquiera quería pensar en las recargas, ¡¿Cuál era el problema de sólo abonar $30.00? ¡¿Y qué era aquello de perderlos en unos cuántos mensajes? BASURA

Era verdad que nunca había comprado uno, pero con sólo ver los comerciales o apreciar los problemas de sus conocidos, era experiencia suficiente para que se le quitaran las ganas de adquirirlo... y también no lo necesitaba: no tenía a quién llamar (no en especial)

Sin embargo... cuando vio por primera vez a Hiro-san... bueno, lo primero que hizo fue comprar uno... que no estaba seguro de cuál le convenía, o de qué compañía, pero el pequeño aparato de color negro con un patito de hule colgando de él (cortesía por su compra) tenía todas las funciones que necesitaba: pantalla a color, cámara, video y cable USB

Y luego de conseguir el número de Hiro-san (CON MUCHO TRABAJO) no hubo quién le detuviera: mandaba mensajes, llamaba, tomaba fotos y videos, los descargaba en internet... y TODO SOBRE HIROKI KAMIJOU

... quizá hubiera sido mejor que Kusama NUNCA hubiera tenido un celular...


	8. Auto

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**8. Auto  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nuevamente se habían mudado. Al departamento anterior se le había acabado el espacio y era urgente conseguir otro pues, de lo contrario, cualquier día morirían en una avalancha de libros.

Dadas sus necesidades, tuvieron que sobreponer _"espacio"_ a_ "distancia"_, así que la Universidad y el hospital quedaban algo lejos. Si hacían cálculos, ambos podían llegar juntos al metro, viajar seis estaciones, transbordar a otra línea y separar sus caminos. Más o menos en todo esto se llevaban una hora, sumando los 20 o 30 minutos que cada quien hacía para llegar al trabajo.

Tuvieron que acomodar sus horarios y calcular el tiempo, los imprevistos que podrían surgir y a qué hora había demasiado tráfico. En base a ello, tenían que despertarse dos horas antes de lo acostumbrado.

El que más sufrió con el cambio fue Kamijou, pues su mala costumbre de quedarse dormido le valieron regaños, accidentes en el baño y comentarios sarcásticos de Miyagi-sensei.

Sin embargo, un día que estaba leyendo el periódico para tratar de calmar su pésimo humor, leyó la solución a sus problemas: debía comprar un auto. ¡ERA PERFECTO! Había observado que el tráfico no era demasiado (a cierta hora) y que fácilmente llegaría al trabajo puntual. No le preocupaba un lugar de estacionamiento (lo arreglaría con la administración escolar) y desde hacía años que tenía la licencia para conducir. Así investigó unas semanas, comparó precios y vio modelos... ¡pronto consiguió una buenísima oferta! Pero antes de aceptar debía comentárselo a Nowaki.

Y cuando lo hizo, cuando esperaba un tierno_ "Me parece bien"_, obtuvo una rotunda negación...

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque no estoy de acuerdo** - hablaba tranquilo -** Lo lamento, Hiro-san**

**-¡Eso no es suficiente!** - la falta de sueño lo ponía especialmente histérico** - ¡¿Por qué no te parece? ¡Ya te expliqué lo bien que arreglaría nuestro problema de tiempo! Además, si te preocupa llegar al hospital, ¡bien puedo ir a dejarte y regresar a mi trabajo!** -ahora una aura cálida le rodeó **- Podría volver a dormir y no me regañarían más... ¡Y podría volvería a dormir! Tampoco tendría que escuchar las estupideces de Miyagi-sensei... ¡Y podría volver a dormir!**

**-Lo siento, no podrás convencerme**

**-¡¿Acaso no entiendes lo bien que nos haría?**

**-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma**

**-¡¿Por qué?**

**-¿Es demasiado difícil verlo?**

**-¡No entiendo nada!**

**-¡Es por nuestro tiempo juntos!**

**-¡¿Y eso que significa?**

Kusama suspiró largamente mientras bajaba la cabeza. Por su parte, Kamijou no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, ¡sólo era un auto!

**-He notado...** -comenzó - **Que desde que nos levantamos más temprano y de que tomamos más o menos el mismo camino para llegar al trabajo... me di cuenta de que pasamos más tiempo juntos**

... ¿Eh?

**-Antes de mudarnos... ya nos veíamos menos... quizá la distancia hacía que pasaras más tiempo durmiendo o haciendo trabajo extra porque no tenías pendiente en llegar a casa muy tarde** -suspiró -**A mi me pasaba algo similar** - levantó el rostro **- Ahora que tenemos que organizarnos, ya desayunamos juntos, caminamos juntos, viajamos juntos... Tal vez sea una hora o dos, pero me hace muy feliz -** otra vez suspiró **- No me importa que lo veas como un infantil capricho mío... pero definitivamente no apruebo que compres un auto**

...

...

**-N-Ni hablar... supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme al cambio de horario... ¡E-Espero que seas agradecido!**

**-Hiro-san... -**sonrió hermosamente **- ¡SI!**

**-Bien, me voy a dormir**

**-¡Te acompañaré!**

**-¡Aléjate de mí!**

... de acuerdo, no había que hacer tanto alboroto, ¡sólo era un auto!


	9. Libro

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**9. Libro  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiroki Kamijou tenía MUCHOS libros: sobre Literatura, Historia, Sociología, Antropología, Arte, Ciencia Ficción (simpre se necesitaba de ejemplares para la osciosidad) y sobre otras materias que no tenían nada que ver con su trabajo, como Biología o Química. Los adquiría semanalmente en librerías de viejo o en las populares.

Todo lo que Nowaki había leído se lo debía a él, mucho más su gusto por hacerlo... además de que tanta lectura le ayudaba a soportar todos los textos kilómetricos que leía en la Universidad. Se sentía agradecido, así que tuvo la noble idea de hacerle un obsequio... ¿Cuál? Pues no había que ser un genio para saber que sólo un libro le haría verdaderamente feliz...

El problema era decidir cuál... ¿Qué libro podías regalarle a alguien que ya había leído casi todo sobre todo? Parecía una especie de misión imposible...

Sin embargo, la oportunidad se presentó cuando, un sábado que iban caminando hacia la estación, se estaba exhibiendo en la vitrina de una librería un ejemplar llamado _"La catedral del mar"_

**-¡OH! ¡Increíble!** - de repente Hiroki ya estaba pegado al vidrio como un pequeño niño emocionado **- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se supone que saldría hasta finales de este año...!-**podría jurar que los ojos le brillaban de felicidad - **¡Que bien! ¡Me alegra que los traductores hicieran un rápido trabajo! ¡Quiero tenerlo...!**

Pero... enseguida una aura depresiva le inundó...

**-¿Hiro-san? ¿Qué sucede?** -se acercó

**-... es caro...**

Miró el ejemplar: en un pequeño papelito, a su lado, venía la cantidad de $300.00... ¡Pero dólares! (venía aclarado en el anuncio)

**-... E-Es verdad** - una gotera le cayó por la sien **-Debe ser una buena obra si cuesta eso...**

**-... Malditos traductores -** ¡P-Pero hace un momento los estaba halagando! -** ¡Malditas editoriales! ¡Quieren hacer de todo un negocio! ¡No toman en cuenta los sentimientos del público y su necesidad por una buena lectura! Estúpido sistema capitalista...**

Vaya, ahora insultaba el capitalismo...

**-Vámonos** - caminó hacia la derecha

**-¿No lo comprarás?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! -** ya estaba de malas-** ¡Es demasiado caro! ¡Y el dinero de este mes ya se me acabó! -** caminaba con prisa **- Además, no puedo imaginar quién pueda comprarlo con ese precio...**

Así llegaron a casa... y lo primero que hizo Kamijou fue encerrarse en su cuarto. Él, mientras tanto, se sentó en el sofá a descansar un poco

...

...

**-"Ese libro es bastante caro..."** - pensó -** "Supongo que le aumentaron el precio porque es muy solicitado y por la labor de traducción... además de que la editorial es reconocida"** - se cruzó de brazos - **"Pero... no imaginé que llegaría el día en que viera a Hiro-san despreciar una obra por su precio"**

¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle un regalo! P-Pero... ¿gastaría tanto en un libro...?

...

Que pregunta...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Hiro-san!**

**-Oh, así que ya estás en casa** - dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa y tomó asiento **- Pensé que hoy tendrías el turno de la noche**

**-Cierto, pero encontraron sustituto en el momento preciso**

**-Ya veo...**

El ruido de la TV era un tanto molesto... ¡Pero, de alguna manera, eso le brindaba seguridad!

**-Hiro-san...**

**-¿Si?**

Al instante, un pequeño paquete ya descansaba en sus piernas

**-¿Qué es esto?** - dijo extrañado

**-Sólo un pequeño obsequio...** -sonrió hermosamente **- ¡Espero que te guste!**

**-¿Obsequio...?**

... lo abrió...

...

**-¡Nowaki! ¡Esto es...!**

_"La catedral de Mar"_

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-¡Olvida eso!** - agitaba desesperado los brazos -** ¡¿Lo compraste en aquella librería? ¡¿O en otra? ¡¿Acaso te lo revendieron? ¡De todos modos debió resultar muy caro! -** no sabía si estar feliz o sufrir un ataque de pánico **- ¡No debiste hacer algo así! ¡Seguramente fue...!**

**-Hiro-san** -interrumpió amablemente -** No debes preocuparte por los detalles, ¡es un regalo! Acéptalo o si no me pondré muy triste -** le dio un rápido beso en los labios -** Sólo quiero saber, ¿estás contento?**

...

...

**-P-Por supuesto que si** - sonrió -** Q-Que hayas comprado algo así sólo para hacerme feliz... ¡V-Vamos, debo darte mucho mérito por ello!** - recargó ligeramente la cabeza sobre su hombro **-Gracias... ¡o algo así!  
**

... esa sonrisa... ese gesto inocente... y aquellas palabras...

...

Definitivamente habían valido la pena los préstamos que tuvo que pedir, gastar sus ahorros y ser un servicial esclavo de Miyagi You por dos semanas...

Todo para ver a Hiro-san sonreír de esa manera...


	10. Almohada

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**10. Almohada**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Hiroki se enojaba solía aventar LO QUE FUERA hacia el objeto de su odio: ya fueran libros, lápices, sillas, platos o cualquier otra cosa que infringiera el mínimo de dolor. Las víctimas de sus ataques eran, frecuentemente, sus alumnos, Miyagi-sensei, la laptop, Akihiko (aunque el muy maldito lograba escaparse) y Nowaki.

Sin embargo, habría que aclarar que con Kusama, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, era atacado básicamente con almohadas... ¡Claro que eso no significaba que no doliera! Pero el golpe era mucho más suave...

Nowaki, a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado, se preguntaba por qué Hiro-san no le arrojaba otra cosa...

... quizá, en verdad, sólo tenía almohadas a la mano cuando se enojaba con él... pero era curioso que solamente ocupara las de su cama y luego se durmiera abrazándolas, ¿no?

**-¡Estúpido Nowaki!**

... tal vez, de alguna manera, golpearlo con tales objetos y luego aferrarse a ellos... le hacía pensar en él y que nunca le lastimaría de verdad, por más molesto que estuviera...

...

... o, tal vez, sólo estaba pensando demasiado...

**-¡Nowakiiiiiii!**

**¡PAS!**

...

...

... seguía siendo curioso...

**-¡Hiro-san, eres muy lindo!**

**-¡C-Cállate!**

**¡PAS!**


	11. Tijeras

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**11. Tijeras  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-"Me pregunto por qué estaré haciendo esto"** - pensaba Kamijou -** "Dejar que Akihiko se burlara de mí... ¡Maldición! ¡La próxima vez no dejaré que me engañe con un estúpido libro!"**

Estaba sentado en el sofá recortando las impresiones de unos ojos de color miel. Si bien, en una hoja cabían 6 figuras, ¡era demasiado desconsiderado que Usami le hubiera dado 20 paquetes de 100 hojas para cortar! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando accedió a ayudarle?

**-"Oh, si, no estaba pensando"** -suspiró

Para convencerle sólo se requirió de la edición _súper extra especial_ de_ "El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha"_, que incluía fotografías del documento original y comentarios de especialistas en el análisis literario de ella.

Cuando lo vio TODO a su alrededor desapareció... ¡Si Akihiko le hubiera pedido que saltara del puente para conseguirlo, capaz que lo hubiera hecho!

**"-Estúpida debilidad literaria mía"** - volvió a suspirar -** "Supongo que ya no sirve de nada quejarme... ¡Mierda!"-** miró con recelo al oso No. 76** - De todas formas, ¡¿para qué quiere tantas figuras? No puedo imaginar en qué las usará...**

Más bien, NO QUERÍA imaginarlo...

**-¡Hiro-san, ya llegué!**

**-Bienvenido** -dijo sin quitar la mirada del oso No. 77

**-¿Qué haces?** -se acercó curioso

**-Cortando** -soltó en un suspiro **-Bakahiko me involucró en una de sus ideas raras** - volteó a verle -**¿Cómo te fue...?**

Calló de repente...

...

¿Por qué Nowaki tenía esa expresión de... horror?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que las tijeras que estaba usando desaparecieron de su mano...

**-¿Pero qué...?**

**-Hiro-san, es demasiado peligroso que uses tijeras con una punta tan afilada**

¡Así que él se las había quitado!

**-¿Peligroso?**

**-Así es** -las miró con desconfianza -**Cada 5 de 8 casos de accidentes caseros son por usar este tipo de tijeras**

**-Nowaki...** -un tic atacó su ceja izquierda **-¿Estás diciéndome que no puedo usarlas porque 5 de cada 8 niños se lastiman con ellas?**

**-Exactamente**

**-¡Son niños los que se lastiman, NO ADULTOS! ¡No puedes privarme de una herramienta tan sencilla por temor a un accidente que le ocurre a niños!**

**-¡Pero también le pasa a los adultos!**

**-¡¿A cuántas personas mayores has atendido por un accidente que involucre tijeras? Descarta los asaltos y asesinatos, por favor**

**-B-Bueno...**

**-¡Ahí lo tienes!** - se levantó y acercó **- ¡Ahora devuélvemelas!**

**-¡Puedes usar estas!**

Le dejó en la mano... unas tijeras de punta redonda, de color azul claro y con dibujitos de unos patos amarillos...

...

...

**-¡No te burles de mí!** -las aventó al sillón **- ¡Dame las otras!**

**-No sé de qué hablas...**

**-¡¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para cortarme?**

**-Recuerda que algo así sucedió la semana pasada**

**-¡Un _cutter_ no es lo mismo que unas tijeras!**

Y luego de una batalla épica que duró dos horas (porque Kusama podía ser terco cuando se lo proponía), finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo: le devolvería la herramienta y podía usarla SIEMPRE Y CUANDO estuviera él para supervisarlo

**-¡En verdad eres una molestia!** - cortaba el oso No. 80

**-Me preocupo por tu seguridad, es todo** - se había unido a la tarea, así que preparaba al oso No. 81** - Además, las tijeras que traje son lindas, ¿no te gustan?**

**-¡¿Crees que sigo siendo un niño?**

Estúpido Akihiko, no sólo era un fastidio cortar tantos osos, sino que por eso Nowaki se preocuparía por puras tonterías

**-Quiero que estés a salvo** - dijo de repente** - Aún si se tratan de unas simples tijeras, no soporto la idea de que Hiro-san se lastime, ¡y más cuando tengo la oportunidad de prevenirlo! -**sonrió hermosamente -** ¡Hiro-san es lo más importante para mí!**

E-Estúpido Akihiko, ¡TODO ERA SU CULPA!

**-T-Tonto**


	12. Lentes

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**12. Lentes  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¿Dónde los dejé? ¡¿Dónde los dejé?** - buscaba desesperado **-¡Estoy seguro que los puse aquí!**

Kamijou Hiroki, estudiante de 15 años de edad, había regresado al pasillo para buscar sus lentes. Solía dejarlos en su casillero cuando tenía deportes, porque si los llevaba a los vestidores, los idiotas de sus compañeros seguramente se los esconderían

Aquella ocasión no había sido diferente: fue a la Biblioteca, luego dejó sus cosas en el casillero, tuvo Educación Física y regresó...

**-¡¿Dónde están?** - su paciencia estaba a punto de irse a la mierda** - ¡No puede ser que el estúpido de Miyagi los haya tomado! No tiene manera de saber que los dejé aquí... ¿O Akihiko...?**

Antes de que rodara la cabeza de alguien, tenía que encontrar los lentes: faltaban pocos minutos para que iniciara la siguiente clase, y si la profesora no lo encontraba en el aula, estaría en problemas...

**-Quizá... en verdad no los puse aquí...**

Pero no estaban en los vestidores, ¡acababa de venir de ahí!

**-... ¿En la Biblioteca?**

Corrió hacia allí

...

Cuando llegó no estaba la bibliotecaria (para preguntarle si los había visto) pero no se desanimó: buscaría en la banca que había usado y en los estantes de los libros que consultó

Primero fue a los libreros...

... nada

Luego caminó a la mesa...

... ¡Nada!

Y no había nadie alrededor

**-No puede ser... -** se sentó y recargó la frente en la madera **- Mi papá me va a matar... ¡¿Pero dónde los dejé?** - suspiró **- ¿Será que me estoy volviendo idiota como Miyagi y Akihiko?**

Levantó la cara

**-Hola**

**-¡Argh!** - dio un pequeño brinco** -¡Me asustaste!**

**-L-Lo siento**

El que le había hablado era un niño de cabello y ojos azul oscuro. Mediría 1. 45 cm. y tendría unos 11 años... sin embargo le perturbó... su sonrisa: era demasiado inocente

**-P-Perdón, no quería hacer ruido** - ¿Por qué se disculpaba? **- Me retiro**

**-Espere -** le impidió caminar sujetándole de la manga del uniforme -**Quizá me esté confundiendo, ¿pero esto es suyo?** - y le enseñó...

**-¡Mis lentes!** - los tomó con emoción -**¡Sí estaban aquí!** -suspiró con alivio -** Y yo que ya iba a matar a esos idiotas...**

**-¿Disculpe?**

**-¡N-Nada! ¡No me hagas caso!** -sonrió con un poco de trabajo - **Gracias por devolvérmelos**

**-Los encontré hace una hora -** hablaba con soltura **- Pensé que no tardarían en venir por ellos, así que decidí esperar**

**-Ya veo** - ¿Se había quedado tanto tiempo sólo para regresarlos? **-Lamento las molestias**

**-¡Está bien!** -sonrió divertido** - Me alegra haber ayudado** -de repente se le acercó bastante: cinco centímetros separaban sus cuerpos** - ¿No puede ver bien sin sus lentes?**

**-¡N-No es eso!** - se alejó inmediatamente -** ¡Sólo los uso para leer! Se me cansa mucho la vista y no quisiera quedarme ciego a los 30 años**

**-Entiendo -** de repente le miró... con demasiada ternura; sintió un escalofrío **- Creo que está haciendo lo correcto... pero es una lástima**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Es una lástima que unos ojos tan bonitos como los suyos se oculten tras un cristal graduado, aunque sea por unos segundos**

... ¿Qué?

**-¡Bueno, tengo que irme!** - pasó a su lado** - ¡Nos vemos, Hiro-san!** - llegó a la salida, pero a punto de salir se detuvo y le dirigió una última mirada - **Por cierto, me llamo Kusama Nowaki**

Y terminó por irse

...

...

**-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?**

Oh, si: estaba grabado_ "Kamijou Hiroki"_ en una de las patillas

**-¿Y qué quiso decir con...? -** nuevamente un escalofrío le recorrió **-¡Bah! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! De verdad que ese niño es raro**

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared

**-¡Maldición, es tarde**! -salió disparado -** ¡La maestra seguramente me quitará puntos!**

Por la velocidad con que corrió no se percató que le miraban alejarse unos ojos azul tormenta

**-Hiro-san es muy lindo** - sonrió -**Aunque algo descuidado** - se acercó a la entrada de la Biblioteca y recogió algo del suelo **-Ahora se le olvidó su credencial...**

Pero no importaba: tenía u nuevo pretexto para entablar conversación con Kamijou Hiroki-sempai


	13. Laptop

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**13. Laptop  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hiro-san siempre cargaba su laptop. La llevaba a la Universidad, a la cafetería, al parque, a la habitación, al comedor, al baño y a cualquier lugar posible. No la dejaba sola con facilidad y se ponía histérico si alguien, además de él, osaba tocarla

Nowaki estaba un tanto confundido por ello: quizá era un problema de confianza o egoísmo desmedido, pero ni siquiera le permitía estar cerca cuando la usaba... ¡y ni hablar de pedírsela prestada!

¿Por qué Hiro-san era tan receloso con su laptop? ¿Y por qué sólo con ella? Porque, cuando se trataban de otras cosas, no mostraba desconfianza y mucho menos histeria...

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué sólo se ponía así con la laptop? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿O acaso ocultaba algo? ¡No entendía!

... quizá también estaba exagerando: ¿Por qué preocuparse por algo así? Hiro-san tenía todo el derecho de ponerse receloso con sus cosas y de hacer con ellas lo que quisiera...

Y si era así... ¡¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto?

Así, un día que Kamijou tuvo que salir de emergecia (apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse el abrigo), aprovechó para mirar, de una vez por todas, qué tenía de especial el estúpido aparato

Primero lo miró exteriormente: era de color negro y la marca de la compañía se leía en el extremo superior de la tapa; estaban las típicas entradas para el Mouse, Audífonos y USB. Por abajo tenía tornillos en color blanco... y se leía un código de letras...

... nada fuera de lo normal

Luego subió la tapa: el teclado era plano y de color gris claro; ya no se veían las letras de los botones (señal de que había sido usada por mucho tiempo) y no se veía ningún dibujo o alguna marca particular...

Se decidió a encenderla: apretó el botón redondo del extremo superior izquierdo y el resto lo hizo la máquina. Entró automáticamente en sesión...

...

...

Lo que vio enseguida fue...

**-¡¿P-Por esto no deja que alguien...?**

Como fondo de pantalla había una fotografía DE ÉL durmiendo en el sillón, abrazando una almohada y cubierto con una pequeña manta azul...

...

... ¿Cuándo se la tomaron? ¡¿Había sido Hiro-san...? ¡Pero no recordaba...!

...

De repente se sintió TAN ESTÚPIDAMENTE FELIZ. ¡Tenía ganas de salir al balcón y gritar con todas sus fuerzas _"Hiro-san es muy lindo"_!

¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! Con lo reservado que era Kamijou, obviamente haría lo imposible para evitar que alguien viera su fondo de pantalla. QUE ADORABLE

Dada por satisfecha su curiosidad, apagó el aparato y lo colocó en su lugar. A continuación se sentó en el sillón a esperar impaciente el regreso de su pareja: estaba ansioso por saltarle encima, decirle cuánto lo amaba y llevarlo a la habitación para demostrárselo

... aunque, por otro lado... y viendo las ventajas que podía representar, estaba pensando seriamente en comprarse una laptop

**-He regresado**

**-¡Hiro-san...!**

Pero... él pondría una fotografía más atrevida como fondo de pantalla


	14. Armario

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**14. Armario  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡No se hagan los estúpidos y sáquenme! ¡Sé que están ahí!**

Abusivos... nunca faltaban en el vecindario...

Siempre eran niños más grandes, fuertes, con una mierda de cerebro, bendecidos con _el don de la actuación_ y con padres que no se interesaban por ellos. Podían trabajar en equipo o individualmente, pero fuera como fuera, los más pequeños eran sus víctimas.

Claro que nunca faltaba el idiota que se atrevía a enfrentarlos y salía MUY MAL librado...

Lo malo era que _ese idiota_ había sido él: un mocoso de 9 años con temperamento TERRIBLE, dotado con la debilidad de NO QUEDARSE CALLADO y de cuerpo flacucho, incapaz de aguantar los golpes de tres niños de 12 años. Ese idiota, que respondía al nombre de Kamijou Hiroki, ahora estaba encerrado en el aterrador armario del conserje, en el edificio Z

**-¡Hijos de puta, no se hagan que no me oyen!** -pateaba la puerta de acero con toda su ira -** ¡Les ordeno que me saquen de aquí! ¡AHORA!**

Pero, ¿por qué había terminado en ese armario? Sencillamente porque se atrevió a enfrentarse al _"Trío de idiotas"_ (como les bautizó), conformado por Sumi Keiichi (del edificio A), Haruhiko Usami (del edificio M) y Tsumori (del edificio P y líder del trío). Cada uno controlaba alrededor de ocho edificios de los veintisiete que había... pero cuando se trataban de enormes molestias, se juntaban y acababan con ellas

Claro que nunca había tenido grandes problemas con ellos (nada que sobrepasaran algunos golpes para quitarle su dinero) y, claro, nunca se abstuvo de gritarles unos cuántos insultos (aunque eso conllevaran más patadas)... pero...

... pero presenció algo que le hizo enfurecer... perder el control de sí e ignorar sus desventajas...

**-... en verdad que soy idiota...**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Regresaba hacia su departamento (en el edificio H) después de ir a comprar unas manzanas que su mamá le había encargado. Necesariamente tenía que pasar por un parquecillo, así que apresuró el paso_

_Justo cuando estaba por salir, oyó un llanto y algunas frases extrañas..._

_-**Esos idiotas deben estar haciendo de las suyas otra vez...**_

_Iba a continuar su camino, pero un nuevo sonido MUY raro le provocó un horrible escalofrío:_

_Un gemido_

_Volteó ligeramente y notó que una mochila color azul estaba tirada en el suelo, cerca de unos arbustos..._

**_-Estúpidos..._**

_Se acercó, recogió la bolsa y se adentró un poco más en el bosquecillo. Los ruidos aumentaron y también el ajetreo, cosa que hizo que le temblaran las piernas, pero de todos modos continuó..._

_Y detrás de un árbol los vio..._

_Eran esos chicos, riéndose y haciendo gestos raros, como si imitaran a alguien. Sin embargo, bastó que Sumi se moviera un poco para distinguir al objeto de sus burlas: un niño de 5 años, con ojos y cabello azul oscuro; lloraba incontrolablemente y decía "Mamá" con una angustiante desesperación. Estaba acostado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas_

_Aparentemente era una víctima normal... pero..._

**_-¡Esto no puede...!_**

_Tsumori lo había levantado jalándole del cabello... cosa que le hizo notar el peor detalle: no traía NADA puesto de la cintura para abajo, ¡esos bastardos le habían quitado todo!_

_**-¡Vamos, grita más fuerte!** - dijo Sumi** - ¡Cómo si eso fuera a salvarte de nosotros!**_

_**-O como si la puta de tu madre fuera a venir** - agregó Haruhiko -** Oh, si, lo olvidaba: no sabes quién fue tu verdadera madre**_

_**-Eres un niño abandonado** - lo tiró con brusquedad al piso **- Por eso si te hago algunas "cosas" a nadie le importará**_

_Le abrió agresivamente las piernas mientras Keiichi y Usami le sujetaban los brazos. El rubio tomó el tubo de acero que estaba a su lado y lo pasó lentamente por su entrepierna_

_**-Nowaki-kun, esto te gustará** - sonrió hipócritamente -** Si eres un buen niño y gritas muy fuerte, lo repetiremos mañana, ¿te parece?**_

_Y el ojiazul... no hacía nada más que llorar..._

_..._

_..._

_Fue como un reflejo... un "click" dentro de su cabeza que liberaba un Demonio..._

_Sujetó la gruesa rama que descansaba a sus pies... y saltó_

**_-¡TSUMORIIIIIIIIIIIII!_**

**_¡PAS!_**

_Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del susodicho, quien cayó a un lado inconsciente mientras algo de sangre escurría por su frente. Con un nuevo impulso golpeó a los otros dos... y aunque fue con menos fuerza, sí con la suficiente para tirarlos y confundirlos_

_Enseguida cargó al niño en brazos (no sin llevarse también su pantalón) y regresó corriendo por donde había venido..._

_Corrió, corrió... ¡A dónde fuera! ¡El caso era escapar! Sin embargo sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallar..._

_... no sería capaz de llegar a su casa..._

_Estaban cerca del edificio E, así que recordó que en el cuarto de las bombas de agua había una pared roída con un pequeño agujero: el espacio que se hacía era suficiente para ocultar a una persona..._

_... bien_

_Se dirigió hacia allí con la fuerza que le quedaba. Nadie les miró entrar, así que estaban a salvo por unos minutos_

_Bajó al niño de sus brazos_

**_-¿Estás bien?_**

_Asintió levemente. Ya había dejado de llorar_

_**-Será mejor ponerte la ropa, de lo contrario te resfriarás -** le ayudó a hacerlo** -Ahora escóndete ahí** - señaló el hoyo **- Si oyes que alguien viene, asegúrate de que sea un adulto antes de salir... y si no lo es, ¡NO HAGAS RUIDO!** -sonrió para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad** - Seguro que la casera del edifico viene pronto: todos los Sábados tiene que checar la presión de las bombas** - el niño le miraba expectante **-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Métete!**_

_Lo hizo al acto_

_**-Ten, son tus cosas** - le dio la mochila **-Cuídate**_

_Procedió a caminar, pero un agarre lo detuvo_

**_-¿N-No te quedarás conmigo?_**

_**-No puedo** - le acarició la cabeza** -No hay espacio para los dos** - observó divertido que se hacía a un lado para darle lugar **- Eres un buen niño, pero si esos chicos nos encuentran juntos, te harán algo horrible**_

**_-¡P-Pero...!_**

_**-No sé que te dijeron... o las cosas que te hayan pasado antes... -** su gesto se hizo más serio **- Pero no olvides una cosa: no has hecho nada malo como para que te lastimen así... ¡No te asustes!**_

_Le miraba con una inquietante inocencia_

_**-Cuando encuentres a un adulto dile lo que querían hacerte, ¡Es importante que se lo digas! De esa forma nunca volverán a molestarte** - suspiró **-Ahora me voy**_

**_-¿C-Cómo te llamas? Yo soy K-Kusama Nowaki_**

_**-Soy "El Demonio Kamijou"** -sonrió con confianza -**¡Adiós!**_

_Y salió corriendo..._

_..._

_..._

_Trató de llegar a su casa... sin embargo, a mitad de camino fue interceptado por "El trío de idiotas"_

_Luchó, pateó, mordió e insultó... pero eran tres contra uno, así que fue golpeado con mucha más fuerza, sangró más de lo que alguna vez imaginó y fue arrastrado hacia el armario del edificio Z_

_Lo encerraron con llave y con la clara advertencia:_

**_"-Esto apenas empieza"_**

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Y ahí estaba Kamijou: encerrado, con hambre y sintiendo las dolorosas punzadas de sus heridas

**-Jejejeje sí que soy un demonio -** ya no le quedaba más que reír - **¡Mira que sigo vivo después de que Tsumori me pegara con ese tubo! ¡De que Sumi me diera tantos puñetazos! Y Haruhiko, Dios, no sé cómo aguanté sus patadas... ¡Definitivamente soy un demonio! Jejejejeje**

Empezaba a darle sueño

**-Supongo que no hará daño si duermo un ratito... después de todo, nadie me hará nada en este armario** - se acomodó** - Es curioso... pero este es el lugar más cálido en el que me he acostado**

Y perdió la consciencia

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-¡Hiro-san! ¡Hiro-san!**

Escuchaba a lo lejos murmullos

**-Doctor, ¡¿Seguro que va a estar bien?**

**-Por supuesto, sólo necesita reposo: afortunadamente no fue herido en lugares de alto riesgo**

**-¡Hiro-san!**

Que molesto ruido

**-¡DÉJENME DORMIR!**

**-¡Hiroki, despertaste!**

De golpe abrió los ojos... y lo primero que vio fueron unas orbes azul tormenta

**-¡Hiro-san!** - de repente unos brazos le rodearon sofocantemente el cuello **- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!**

**-¡N-Niño, quítate!** - trataba de librarse -** ¡No me dejas respirar! ¡CON UNA MIERDA, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!**

**-¡Hiroki!** -era su mamá **-¡¿Qué es ese lenguaje?**

**-¡P-Pero no puedo respirar!**

**-¡Hiro-san!**

Aparentemente... estaba en el Hospital...

Minutos después se enteró de lo que había pasado: luego de salir del cuarto de las bombas, llegó la casera del edificio E y Kusama se apresuró a hablarle de lo que había sucedido. Avisaron a sus padres, a los de Nowaki y a la policía, quiénes comenzaron a buscarlo. También encontraron al _"Trío de idiotas"_, que fueron llevados a la Estación en calidad de detenidos

... así que ya no había que preocuparse por ellos...

**-Parece que nos mudaremos** - le comentó el ojiazul -** Mi mamá no quiere que me pase nada malo otra vez**

**-Es natural** - frunció el ceño** - Supongo que también nosotros nos cambiaremos... ¡Qué mal! ¡Y yo que quería vengarme de esos malditos bastardos!**

**-¿Qué es "_bastardo_"?**

**-E-Eres muy pequeño para saberlo**

Observaba a sus padres y a los de Nowaki hablar con mucha familiaridad... ¿Se habían hecho amigos?

**-Quiero vivir junto a Hiro-san** - dijo de repente el más pequeño **- ¡Quiero estar siempre junto a Hiro-san!**

**-¡Olvídalo! ¡No volveré a tener problemas por tu culpa!**

**-¡Pero será diferente!** - sonrió tiernamente -** ¡Quiero estar junto a Hiro-san para protegerlo!**

**-Nunca podrás... -** suspiró con pesadez -** Eres cuatro años menor que yo...**

**-¡Seré MUY ALTO para que nadie se te acerque!**

**-P-Parece un proyecto a largo plazo...**

Escuchó el resto de la tarde todas las tonterías que decía Nowaki, como_ "¡Seré tan alto como un árbol para abrazarte!"_, o_ "¡Haré lo que sea para que nadie te lastime otra vez!"_, o la peor de todas: _"¡Cuando sea grande nos casaremos y viviremos juntos para siempre!"_

También escuchó los planes de sus padres: se mudarían a un distrito alejado para que nunca más se cruzara con esos niños... ¡y buscarían casa junto con los Kusama! De esa forma sus nuevos hogares quedarían juntos...

Realmente no le importaba nada de eso: sólo deseaba que en su nuevo vecindario no existiera el_ "Armario del Conserje"_

... aunque, por otro lado, había sido el lugar más cómodo para dormir que había conocido...


	15. Mochila

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**15. Mochila  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¡Arrójamela a mí! ¡A mí!**

**-¡Estoy libre! ¡Mejor dámela a mí!**

**-¡Regrésenme mi mochila!**

Uno de los principales problemas de la vida escolar de Kusama Nowaki eran los constantes abusos que sufría. No era que todos sus compañeros se la pasaran molestándolo, sólo tres niños se habían dado la tarea de hacerle la vida pesada: Isaka, Takeda y Tsumori. Estaban en el mismo salón, así que era imposible escaparse de ellos

Había experimentado las típicas bromas: le quitaban la silla cuando se iba a sentar, le dejaban cosas pegajosas en la mesa, le ponían el letrero de _"Patéame"_ en la espalda, etc.

Normalmente no discutía ni los acusaba (porque los maestros nunca le hacían caso) pero no creía justo que, a sus 8 años, ya hubiera experimentado todo tipo de burlas. Aún así no se quejaba ni nada: respiraba hondo, se aguantaba las lágrimas y sonreía con tranquilidad...

Tampoco le había dicho nada a sus padres: no quería preocuparlos...

Pero...

**-¡Tsumoriiiii!** - luchaba contra el rubio** -¡Dame mi mochila! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mía!**

**-¡Isaka! -**se la aventó al susodicho, quien la recibió **-¡Buena atrapada!**

Pero aquella ocasión no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados, ¡habían tomado su querida mochila en forma de Panda! Su papá se la había comprado recientemente (después de buscarla por mucho tiempo) y ese era el primer día que la llevaba a la escuela... ¡No podía dejar que se la quitaran!

-**¡Dámela! ¡Dámela!** - corrió hacia Isaka **- ¡Es mía! ¡Tienes que darme mi mochila!**

**-¡O-Oye! ¡Espera! -** como estaba acorralado contra la mesa y Kusama brincaba con insistencia, no estaba seguro del momento para arrojarla

Sin embargo, vio a Takeda cerca de la izquierda

**-¡Ahí te va!** - la arrojó, pero como el ojiazul lo empujó en el momento justo, el objeto se desvió de curso

Fue directamente hacia la ventana

**-¡Mierda! -** Takeda quiso atraparla... aunque fue en vano: salió disparada del lugar

**-¡Noooooo!**

**¡SPLASH!**

**-¡Mi mochila! -** corrió fuera del aula y se dirigió al patio

Una vez ahí, observó dónde había caído el Panda: en la fuente que adornaba la entrada...

... todo estaba mojado: la mochila, los cuadernos, su almuerzo, los lápices de colores... flotaban dispersos en el agua...

...

...

Esta vez no pudo respirar hondo, ni sonreír tranquilamente... mucho menos aguantarse las lágrimas...

Cayó de rodillas frente a la fuente y el llanto se apoderó de él. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de agua y pequeños hipos salína de su garganta...

¡No era justo! ¡¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? ¡No había hecho nada malo!

**-Eso es tuyo, ¿verdad?** - oyó una voz a su lado

No respondió ni subió la mirada... pero no tardó en notar que el que le había hablado se metía a la fuente y comenzaba a sacar los objetos...

Era un niño más grande que él, como de 12 años; vestía el uniforme de los alumnos de último grado

No logró distinguir sus facciones hasta que nuevamente se le acercó: tenía ojos y cabello color castaño, el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de las orejas; bonita piel apiñonada y complexión delgada... aunque el detalle que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía el ceño MUY fruncido, lo que le daba un aspecto intimidante... pero no se asustó

También se percató que sus zapatos y la parte inferior de su pantalones estaban empapados...

**-No todo está perdido** - se colocó a su altura y le enseñó sus cosas **- Tu almuerzo ya no te lo puedes comer, así que tendrás que comprar algo en la cafetería; los cuadernos se echaron a perder: deberás pedir los apuntes de tus compañeros para que no te retrases. Tus colores están bien, nada más deben secarse... y la mochila sólo necesita ser lavada... -** se levantó **- No todo fue tan malo, ¡así que deja de llorar! ¡Un futuro hombre no debe permitir que lo vean llorar! -** le extendió la mano** -Vamos, levántate**

... quizá era la perspectiva desde el que lo miraba... pero ese niño se veía tan... grande... y majestuoso

...

Aceptó el gesto sin dudar

**-Muy bien -** ahora se puso más serio** - Dime, ¿por qué tu mochila terminó aquí?**

No dijo nada, sólo miró el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo...

**-¿La tiraron cuando estabas jugando?**

Negó con la cabeza

**-¿Tú la arrojaste?**

Negó con más fuerza

**-¿Estaban molestándote...?**

... no hizo ningún movimiento...

...

**-Entiendo...**

De repente lo tomó de la mano y jaló hacia el interior de edificio. Naturalmente llevaba la mochila con él

Trató de decir algo, ¡pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta! ¡Y NO SÓLO ESO! Su cuerpo entero obedecía los movimientos de ese niño...

... nunca había sentido algo así...

Enseguida llegaron al despacho del Director, donde el castaño le obligó a que dijera TODO lo que había pasado. Para comprobarlo, estaba el Panda mojado y el sucio expediente de los acusados.

Mandaron a traer a Tsumori, Isaka y Takeda: los confrontaron y Nowaki tuvo que decir otra vez su versión... y aunque estaba algo asustado, la presencia del ojicastaño le daba confianza

Al final, los tres niños que le molestaban terminaron suspedidos una semana y llamaron a sus padres para que viniera a recogerlos...

-**Ya puedes irte** - le dijo el Director -** Si vuelven a tratarte mal no dudes en venir a avisarme, Nowaki-kun**

**-¡Sí!**

**-En cuanto a ti... -** se dirigió al más grande **-Me parece muy noble de tu parte que hayas ayudado en esto, ¡pero se suponía que estabas en clase!**

**-¡Si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste el que me pidió que pasara unos papeles a todos los maestros de la escuela! ¡Obviamente tenía que salir para llegar al otro edificio, viejo olvidadizo!**

Kusama se sorprendió, ¿E-Era correcto hablarle así al Director?

**-Como dije, fue noble de tu parte** -continuó **- Por eso no tendrás problemas por faltar  
**

**-¡Pero fue tu culpa!**

**-¡Ya váyanse! -** los empujó ligeramente hacia la puerta** -Y Hiroki, por favor, no te metas en problemas**

**-¡Ya entendí! ¡No tienes que decírmelo todo el tiempo!** -jaló al menor afuera **- ¡Ya no soy un niño, papá!**

¡¿Su papá era el Director?

...

...

Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que dividía al edificio

**-G-Gracias por ayudarme** - dijo avergonzado -** Si no hubieras llegado... no sé qué habría hecho**

**-¡Pues eso está muy mal!** -respondió enérgicamente, cosa que le asustó **- ¡Un futuro hombre siempre debe estar preparado para estas cosas! ¡No debe depender de nadie!** - le señaló descaradamente **-A juzgar por tu comportamiento allá dentro, debo suponer que esos tontos te molestaban todo el tiempo, ¡y lo que es peor!: ¡Siempre dejabas que lo hicieran!**

¿C-Cómo lo supo?

**-Seguramente eres de esos sujetos que siempre aguantan los problemas y se la pasan sonriendo para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que sienten** - se veía molesto -** No estoy diciendo que sea malo soportar las cosas mala que pasan, ¡pero debes ser realmente idiota si ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo por defenderte! ¡ESA ES LA PEOR FORMA DE DARTE POR VENCIDO!**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa...

... ¿él se estaba dando por vencido?

-**No se trata de buscar peleas o reaccionar a la mínima provocación, ¡lo único que debes hacer es alzar dignamente la cabeza y enfrentarte al problema!** **Si cedes ante ello, ¡significa que eres un idiota que se ha rendido y que no tiene la suficiente convicción para salir adelante!**

N-Nadie le había hablado así antes...

**-Así que deja de ser un tonto y comienza a fortalecerte** - le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza -**Cuando seas capaz de defenderte sin tener que recurrir a las estupideces que hacen esos niños, entonces estarás encaminado a convertirte en un hombre de verdad** - y... le sonrió **-¡Tú puedes!**

...

...

De pronto sintió su corazón palpitar con brutal fuerza... y que la sangre se acumulaba de golpe en sus mejillas

E-Ese niño...

**-¡Ahhhhh!** - dio un pequeño grito **-¡Es tarde! ¡La clase de Literatura ya empezó!** - dio vuelta y echó a correr** - ¡El idiota de Akihiko seguramente ya empezó a leer mi cuento! ¡Lo mataré en cuanto lo vea...!**

**-¡E-Espera!** -le llamó cuando ya estaba un poco alejado **-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-¡Kamijou Hiroki! -** podría jurar que lo vio sonreír con victoria **-_ "El Demonio Kamijou"_, ¡Nunca lo olvides!  
**

Y lo perdió de vista...

...

...

**-Kamijou Hiroki...** -apretó con fuerza su mochila -** ¡Hiro-san!** -sonrió con emoción **-¡Ya lo verá! ¡Me convertiré en un hombre de verdad muy pronto!** - se le coloraron notoriamente las mejillas -** Y entonces usted estará muy orgulloso de mí...**

Tomó la dirección contraria y corrió hacia su salón...

Y en todo el camino no dejó de abrazar su suave, adorable y, ahora_ muy especial_, mochila en forma de Panda...


	16. Disco

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**16. Disco  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al fin... ¡Al fin...! ¡Después de tanto sufrimiento AL FIN estaba ahí!: en la elegante sala de aquel Hotel de cinco estrellas y con un nudo en el estómago que amenazaba con provocarle alguna diarrea... ¡No es que estuviera molesto! ¡AL CONTRARIO! Pero estaba tan emocionado que ya no podía controlarse...

Ese sábado por la noche, en el Auditorio principal del lugar, daría una presentación el famoso pianista Kamijou Hiroki. Era un evento realmente exclusivo pero, _"quien-sabe-por-qué"_, la administración del Hotel permitió que cierto número de admiradores (que, por supuesto, no entrarían al Auditorio) ingresaran a la sala para encontrarse con el pianista, quien también había accedido a una pequeña firma de autógrafos.

Para formar parte de ese pequeño número de admiradores, Kusama Nowaki tuvo que llenar varios cientos de cuestionarios, ir a diversos lugares y formarse en algunas filas... ¡Pero su esfuerzo se vio recompensado!: logró ser el sujeto No. 10 (de 30) que accedería a la sala. Claro que era una pena no poder ingresar a la presentación, pero estar ahí ya era un verdadero sueño

Sin embargo, habría que notar un extraño detalle: sería la primera vez que Nowaki vería a Kamijou-sama... ¡No lo conocía físicamente! Y es que... bueno, en las portadas de sus discos jamás aparecía; los sitios de Internet carecían de imágenes suyas; en sus pocas presentaciones no lograban colarse los celulares (para sacar video o fotos); los admiradores que lo habían visto no sabían describirlo... y su carácter tan excéntrico no permitía que alguien extraño se le acercara...

Todo eso resultaba raro, como si tratara de mantener su identidad en secreto... pero no le molestaba: sin importar cómo luciera siempre estaría prendado de su apasionante y mortificante interpretación musical. Sus piezas tenían una serie de sentimientos mezclados exquisitamente: amor, tristeza, rabia, agonía, desesperación absoluta... emociones entrelazadas que, al momento de expresarlas en el piano, resultaban en una muerte lenta y tranquila para quién lo escuchaba... como si se alcanzara el cielo y enseguida se cayera al infierno...

Ese efecto tuvo en él desde la primera vez que lo escuchó... y no fue precisamente en uno de sus tantos discos que lograron el éxito rotundo, sino en una humilde recopilación de canciones patrocinada por la Escuela Nacional de Música, en aquellos años en que Kamijou Hiroki era estudiante en ella. En ese disco sólo interpretaba una pieza:_ "My immortal"_, ¡pero fue suficiente para conquistar su corazón!

Gracias a esa inspiración también entró a la escuela a estudiar piano... y luego de varios años de práctica, la administración escolar le había ofrecido una beca en Austria, ¡y posiblemente una oportunidad para desarrollarse como pianista profesional en el Conservatorio! No podía estar más agradecido con Kamijou-sama

Más que nada por eso estaba ahí: quería agradecerle y tener el honor de que le firmara ese viejo disco, al menos antes de irse al extranjero por los siguientes dos años

**-¡Kyaaaaaa!** -gritó alguien de repente -**¡Es Kamijou Hiroki-sama!**

Volteó a verle precipitadamente... sin embargo, los admiradores (la mayoría mujeres) se agolparon a su alrededor, impidiéndole mirarlo

**-¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Kamijou-sama, es un honor finalmente conocerlo!**

**-¡Es tan guapo!**

**-¡Por favor, acepte estas galletas! ¡Las preparé yo misma!**

**-¡Tómese una foto conmigo!**

**-¡Kamijou-sama, ¿está casado?**

**-¡Es mucho más apuesto de lo que pude imaginar!**

Comentarios de ese tipo llenaron en un segundo la sala. Habría que incluir los gritos y cosas que volaban (?) por el techo

**-E-Es impresionante** - una gotera resbaló por su sien**- ¿P-Por qué...?**

**-Escuchen con atención -** habló de pronto un hombre de ojos violeta y cabello negro-verdoso; al parecer era el ¿mánager? **- Enseguida se pondrá una mesa donde Kamijou-san los atenderá uno por uno. Como no gozamos de mucho tiempo, tendrán máximo cinco minutos para decirle lo que quieran y pasará el siguiente** - vaya que tenía todo medido **-No pueden tomar fotografías, ni videos y no tienen permitido acercársele demasiado -** e-eso era... - **Con todo explicado, pasaremos a la firma**

De la nada se hizo una fila... ¡y lo dejaron a él hasta el final!

Quiso protestar... ¿pero iba a ponerse a discutir con chicas de 16 y 17 años?

**-N-No pasa nada... -** se dijo animándose** - Puedo esperar...**

Todo se hizo como el mánager dijo... especialmente en lo del tiempo: pasaban unos tras otros sin demora... aunque se sintió perturbado por muchas cosas mientras llegaba su turno, haciendo énfasis en dos: los gritos de emoción que soltaban sin control y los enormes agentes de seguridad que rodeaban la mesa...

**-E-Estoy comenzando a asustarme...**

P-Pero era normal tanto ajetreo, ¿v-verdad?

**-¡Siguiente!**

¡A-AL FIN ERA SU TURNO!

Con emoción pasó de largo a las chicas que todavía se agolpaban cerca de la mesa, a los gorilas que cuidaban y, finalmente, al mánager

**-C-Con permiso**

**-Adelante**

Esa voz gruesa...

**-Mucho gusto, soy Kamijou Hiroki. Agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo para venir a verme**

Oh, por Dios...

Atrás de la mesa estaba un sujeto de apróximadamente 28 años, de precioso cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las orejas; barbilla y rasgos finísimos; más o menos medía 1.70 cm y de complexión delgada. Y sus manos... ¡Dios, esas manos que interpretaban tan exquisitas piezas...! Eran finas, delicadas pero se notaba su fuerza y destreza

Vestía un elegante traje café oscuro y camisa color negra, donde los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dándole un aspecto bastante fresco

**-¿Señor...?**

Sus ojos eran... castaños, grandes y con un brillo que los hacían particularmente atrayentes... sus pestañas grandes acentuaban su hermosura... y las ojeras que tenía, clara señal de que estaba cansado, le daban un aspecto maduro y elegante

**-S-Soy K-K-Kusama N-Nowaki -** apenas pudo decir** -¡E-E-EL PLACER ES M-M-MÍO!**

Y antes de hacer otra cosa, puso el viejo disco sobre la mesa, dejando implícito que deseaba que lo firmara

El castaño entendió y prosiguió a hacerlo... pero, al momento, se dibujó un gesto de sorpresa en sus facciones

**-Esto...** - le miró fijamente **-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?**

**-¡Y-Y-YO...! -** ¡Tenía que calmarse, maldición! **- U-Una conocida me lo regaló... Aikawa...**

**-La recuerdo** - vio nuevamente el disco **- Cuando se enojaba era insoportable**

**-L-Lo sé... m-me lo obsequió hace 6 años... y cuando escuché su interpretación, debo confesarle que me inspiró de muchísimas maneras** -sonrió con más tranquilidad **-Gracias a eso entré a la Escuela Nacional de Música y ahora estoy en fechas de viajar a Austria por una beca**

**-Ya veo**

**-¡Y-Yo sólo quería agradecerle!**

**-Pero no hice nada**

**-¡C-Claro que sí! S-Su interpretación fue la de un genio: los tonos, el compás que usó, la rítmica... ¡la composición! Nunca había escuchado nada más bello** -suspiró -** _"My immortal_" marcó mi vida con sus notas tan dulces, piadosas incluso... pero combinadas con una agonía y una tranquillidad que me dejaron sin aire... Una pieza realmente dulce y desesperante, como si vivieras resignadamente los días en espera de una dolorosa pero ansiada muerte... ¡Simplemente fue hermoso!**

**-... -**notó que le observaba... serio** - En ese entonces yo no era la figura reconocida de hoy...**

**-¡Pero ya transmitía las emociones que caracterizan sus piezas actuales!**

**-Tú... ¿ya me admirabas cuando no era nadie?** -esbozó una ligera y sarcástica sonrisa** - Sí que eres idiota...**

**-¡Hiroki!** - habló de repente el ojivioleta** -¡Ya es hora!**

**-Ya voy -** respondió con cierta molestia -**Y no me llames por mi nombre**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Si se oye tan bien cuando yo lo digo!** -hizo una mueca graciosa **-Hiroki, Hiroki, Hiroki... HI-RO-KI**

**-¡BASTA!**

**-Tienes un minuto -** y les dio privacidad

**-Que molesto -** y... y... ¡FINALMENTE FIRMÓ SU DISCO! -** ¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a Austria?**

**-Dos años...**

**-Es una buena oportunidad...**- le miró tranquilamente **-... si realmente tienes talento nos encotraremos de nuevo...  
**

**-¡Puede estar seguro de ello, Hiro-san!**

**-¿Hiro-san? -** dibujó una mueca de extrañeza **- Bueno, como sea... **- se levantó **- Gracias por venir, Kusama-san**

**-¡S-Sólo dígame _"Nowaki"_!**

El castaño se despidió con un ligero gesto de mano y, al mismo tiempo, los sujetos de seguridad lo escoltaron. Caminaron a la salida (claro que rodeados por el mar de chicas) y se perdieron por el pasillo

...

...

Con todo en relativa calma, el ojiazul pudo apreciar con detalle la firma que Hiro-san había puesto... pero, en la esquina inferior izquierda, había algo más escrito...

_"Debes ser realmente idiota para haberme notado en el tiempo en que nadie lo hacía... ¡Me molestas!_

_5534765100_

_Si regresas de Austria, y si sigues siendo un idiota, llámame"_

...

...

...

Apretó con fuerza el disco...

**-¡Terminaré mi curso en un año y regresaré para ver a Hiro-san!**

Definitivamente seguiría siendo un idiota... y todo para volver a hablar con Kamijou Hiroki-sama

...

...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Por cierto, la pieza a la que se refiere Nowaki es "My immortal" de Scott Davis. Pueden encontrarla en Youtube si tienen la curiosidad de escucharla n.n_


	17. Toalla

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**17. Toalla**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había una razón ESPECÍFICA por la que Hiroki odiaba esperar en la sala su turno para usar la regadera…

**-Hiro-san, el baño está libre**

**-H-Hm…**

DETESTABA esperar ahí porque el ojiazul, por alguna perversa o inocente razón, siempre salía a decirle cualquier tontería tapado con una toalla… ¡con una simple y diminuta toalla!

**-¿Qué estás viendo?** –se acercó al sofá –**Parece interesante**

**-O-Oye **– evitó mirarlo**- ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte algo de ropa y enseguida vienes a ver la TV? Podrías resfriarte**

Más que detestar que saliera de tan provocativa manera, se enfurecía consigo mismo: ¡No era posible que a sus 28 años se excitara por sólo ver a su pareja en toalla! ¡¿Acaso era algún tipo de colegial pervertido? Ya se imaginaba a Akihiko describiendo detalladamente su lamentable situación en una de sus novelas BL

**-Soy muy resistente cuando se trata de enfermedades** – se sentó a su lado –**Además, hace calor**

**-¿T-Tú crees?**

No quería mirarlo, no quería mirarlo, ¡No quería mirar su perfecto pecho descubierto, ni sus resistentes brazos, ni su hermoso cabello negro-azulado con gotas de agua resbalándole, ni sus piernas largas y finas! ¡MUCHO MENOS LA PARTE QUE DELIBERADAMENTE CUBRÍA LA TOALLA! **¡NO QUERÍA MIRAR!**

**-¿D-De verdad no tienes frío?**

**-Sí-** de repente le abrazó posesivamente **–Y menos ahora que te tengo así**

D-De acuerdo, si no quería mirar… y dadas las circunstancias… no quedaba más opción que sentir, ¿verdad?

Y lo siguiente que sintió fue cómo se liberaba de la toalla

**-Hiro-san** – pegó su cuerpo ahora desnudo **- ¿Te hago entrar en calor?**

Cómo odiaba quedarse en la sala esperando que Kusama saliera del baño… ¡y más que sólo estuviera tapado con esa diminuta toalla que luego osaba quitarse cínicamente!

…

**-N-Nowaki…**

Bueno, tal vez no tanto…


	18. Aretes

_Este cap. está basado en un hecho real xD En realidad, fue una experiencia que recientemente tuve... ¡No podía creer mi mala suerte! ¡Y en serio le caí a alguien encima! Lo bueno fue que esa persona no se enojó, ¡y hasta me ayudó a volver a casa! (ya ni sabía dónde estaba por andar persiguiendo mi obsequio). _

_Cada vez que me acuerdo no puedo evitar reírme... ¡Espero que ustedes tambié pasen un rato agradable leyendo mi horrible situación personificado por el adorable Hiro-san!_

_Y por cierto, no: a la persona que le caí encima no fue un chico guapísimo y adorable como Nowaki, pero sí muy simpática xD_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**18. Aretes  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pronto sería el cumpleaños de su madre, así que Hiroki decidió regalarle unos aretes de pedrería fina, ¡había ahorrado durante el año! Y si le obsequiaba algo costoso, al fin se libraría de sus molestas quejas, como _"¡Es que tú no me quieres!"_ o _"¡¿Así es como me pagas que sacrificara mi juventud por ti?"_ o _"¡Debí tener otro hijo!"_

Fue a una famosa joyería de centro llamada _Junjou Romantica_: sobresalía por el fino corte de sus piezas y su exclusividad, sin mencionar la rareza de las joyas y la amplia variedad de diseños. Naturalmente comprar algo ahí resultaba CARÍSIMO, pero confiaba en sus ahorros y en que Akihiko, su amigo de toda la vida e hijo del dueño de la tienda, le ofrecería un trato si no le alcanzaba el dinero.

Llegó. Miró las piezas, comparó precios y observó los diseños. Se decidió por unos hermosos aretes en forma de gota de agua: la parte que se abrochaba era de oro blanco y la parte que colgaba tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de circonios…

Debía admitirlo, su gusto era bueno, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho…?

Akihiko le atendió personalmente y, para su suerte, no fue necesario un trato. Le entregó las piezas en una redonda cajita de color beige y adornada con un listó azul.

Salió satisfecho

**-Esto le gust…**

**¡PAS!**

Alguien había chocado contra él

**-¡L-Lo lamento!** – era una chica **– No me fijé, ¿está bien?**

**-Sí, claro** – se sacudió el abrigo – **Sólo…**

…

… un minuto…

…

…

¡¿Y la cajita?

**-¡MIERDA!** – buscó desesperadamente en sus bolsillos y en el piso

**-¿S-Se le cayó algo?**

**-¡Una caja pequeña de color beige!**

**-Caja…** - también buscó –** Creo… ¡OH, YA LA VI!**

Estaba a mitad de la calle

Fue por ella, pero…

**-¡Cuidado! ¡La luz del semáforo está en rojo!**

Retrocedió instantáneamente, sin embargo, se llenó de horror al notar que su obsequio sería aplastado por un auto… así que se arriesgó: corrió hacia ella y la pateó con fuerza para que llegara a la otra orilla. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el coche y tocar la banqueta…

**-¿Dónde está…?**

Localizó el objeto cerca de unos arbustos. Aliviado, intentó recogerlo…

**¡PAS!**

Un niño había pasado por ahí, y sin querer, lo pateó hacia un tumulto de gente

**-¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!**

Y así pasó el resto de la tarde, tratando de alcanzar el obsequió que era pateado y aventado a cada momento

Maldito Akihiko, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría poner las joyas en una caja REDONDA? ¡¿Acaso tenía algo en contra de las cajas CUADRADAS? ¡Él y sus estúpidas innovaciones! Cuando atrapara su adquisición iba a regresar a la joyería para estrangularlo… ¡¿Y por qué ningún trausente se apiadaba de él y le hacía el favor de detener el objeto?

Sólo esperaba que los aretes estuvieran bien…

…

Y luego de un nuevo cruce de calles (en el que casi se muere), la rodante caja llegó a un parque… ¡Y SE DETUVO!

Saltó para finalmente capturarla…

**-Oh, ¿y esto?** – alguien la había levantado** - ¿Qué es?**

**-¡Mierda!**

**¡PAS!**

Cayeron estrepitosamente en el pasto…

**-Joder, no calculé bien el ataque** – se recuperaba del impacto

**-T-Tal parece que así fue...**

**-¡Perdóname!** – se incorporó rápidamente - **¡No fue mi intención! ¡Cuando quise detenerme ya era tarde!** – ayudó a la víctima a levantarse -** ¿Estás bien?**

Había caído sobre un chico MUY alto, delgado, de cabello y ojos azul oscuro. Vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca de manga corta

Parecía una persona amable… tendría unos 18 o 19 años

**-Sí, no me pasó nada** – respondió… pero comenzó a reír** – Jajajajajaja eso sí que fue inesperado, ¡nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en que alguien se me echara literalmente encima! jejejeje**

**-¡N-No fue a propósito!** – se apresuró a decir **- ¡Trataba de capturar mi caja!**

**-¿Se refieres a esta? –** le mostró la que había recogido

**-¡Pedazo de mierda!** – la tomó con brusquedad… y comenzó a gritarle -** ¡¿Ya dejaste de jugar? ¡¿ENCUENTRAS DIVERTIDO QUE TE HAYA PERSEGUIDO POR MÁS DE TRES HORAS? ¡No me jodas!** – si no fuera porque traía los aretes adentro, ya la estaría aplastando **- ¡Pero ya verás! ¡Cuando llegue a casa te quemaré, estúpido pedazo de plástico rodante!**

Inhaló aire y procedió a abrirla. Suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que las joyas estaban en perfecto estado

**-¡Ahora entiendo por qué la perseguía!** – comentó el ojiazul mirando el contenido**– Son hermosos**

**-Lo sé** – la cerró y guardó en su chaqueta – **Ha sido una completa molestia, pero valió la pena –** mejoró su gesto y extendió la mano en señal de saludo –** Soy Kamijou Hiroki. Muchas gracias por ayudarme**

**-Kusama Nowaki** – correspondió sonriente **– Y no hice nada: me limité a levantarla**

**-Eso fue bastante, créeme –** se soltaron –** Gracias** – dio vuelta para iniciar el viaje de regreso

**-Disculpe** – le sujetó ligeramente del brazo **– En vista de que al fin capturó su caja… ¿qué le parece si le invito un café para celebrarlo?**

**-E-Este… -** ¿por qué tartamudeaba? **– Lo siento, yo no…**

**-Acepte mi propuesta, por favor –** sonrió hermosamente –** Me lo debe después de haberme caído encima de esa forma**

**-¡Y-Ya te dije que no fue a propósito!**

**-De todos modos lo hizo… y dolió** – le miraba esperanzado** – Prometo que si su obsequio vuelve a escapar, le ayudaré a atraparlo**

…

…

**-Está bien** – suspiró derrotado **– Pero sólo será un café**

**-¡Sí!**

Y comenzaron a caminar…

…

Kusama Nowaki le hablaba con bastante soltura… ¿apenas se habían conocido y ya actuaba con tanta naturalidad? Que persona más rara… pero, de todos modos, escuchaba con interés su charla…

Sin embargo, apretaba con fuerza la cajita que reposaba en su bolsillo derecho, ¡No quería que se volviera a escapar!

Definitivamente a su madre LE TENÍAN QUE GUSTAR esos aretes…


	19. Micrófono

_Este cap. me salió algo crossover con Gravitation xD ¡Nada grave! Pero espero no les moleste..._**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**19. Micrófono  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-... no puedo creer que me haya convencido de venir**

**-No es que te convenciera, ¡Simplemente me debías una!** -sonrió travieso -**¡Me alegra tanto que sepas cumplir con los favores que le debes a los amigos! Eres muy lindo, Hiroki**

**-No soy lindo, ¡y no me llame por mi nombre! Se lo he dicho miles de veces, Miyagi-sensei**

Sábado por la noche, 22:00 pm. ¿Localización? El centro de la ciudad, en la zona de bares

**-¡No me digas _"sensei_"!** - hizo un puchero - **¡Se supone que debemos adaptarnos al ambiente joven del lugar!**

**-Sí, sí, lo que diga**

Miyagi You había sido invitado por uno de sus alumnos a una Batalla de Bandas que se celebraría en el bar "Ruido". La emoción estaba asegurada al 100% no sólo por la música, si no porque el grupo ganador firmaría un contrato con la afamada disquera NG Records. Agregando que, ese día, ya se llevaría a cabo la final

Su alumno tocaba la batería en uno de los grupos finalistas, y como llevaba una buena relación con You, le pidió como un favor especial que fuera a verlo. Aceptó gustoso, pero como no quería sentirse fuera de lugar, se cobró cierta apuesta que Kamijou le debía, _¡Lucky!_

**-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!** - lo empujó con insistencia **- ¡Camina más rápido! ¡Quiero conseguir un buen lugar!**

**-¿Y para qué? Se supone que lo importante es la música...**

**-¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Parte del espectáculo es visual! Además, tenemos que lograr que Misaki nos vea -** alzó los brazos con entusiasmo -** ¡Vamos a gritar mucho! ¡Y a corear las canciones! ¡Y aplaudir hasta que nos duelan las manos! Al final, pediremos autógrafos y nos sacaremos fotos con las bandas** - de repente sacó una cámara - **¡Sí! ¡Será genial!**

**-S-Sólo espero que no haga nada demasiado impulsivo: no quisiera que nos sacaran los de seguridad**

**-Si eso sucede, ¡tú vendrás conmigo!**

**-¿Q-Qué?**

Apresuraron el paso

...

En pocos minutos se encontraron delante de un edificio aparentemente viejo, de poca altura pero gran anchura; en la parte de arriba, y con luz fosforescente, se leía "Ruido". Estaba un tanto apartado del resto de los bares, sin embargo, daba la sensación de que era estadio

Había gente reunida, ¡pero parecía que ya se estaban formando! También había muchos miembros del staff y algunos vendedores ambulantes

Enseguida hicieron fila, pero no tuvieron que esperar más de 10 minutos para entrar. Eran de los primeros 50, así que consiguieron un buen sitio cerca del escenario y de frente

En la siguiente media hora llegó más tumulto, ¡tal parecía que se trataba de un concierto de verdad! Hiroki no pudo evitar emocionarse, ¡todo era impresionante! ¿Y por qué no? Debía admitir que era la primera vez que estaba en un evento de ese tipo, pues la música no era su fuerte

**-¿Qué te parece? ¡¿A qué es genial?**

**-Estoy de acuerdo -** miraba a su alrededor **-¡Hay mucha gente! Normalmente no me siento cómodo con tantas personas, pero parece que valdrá la pena**

**-¡Esa es la actitud! -** realmente parecía feliz -** No olvides gritar muy fuerte cuando toque el grupo de Misaki, ¿si?**

**-¿Cómo se llama?**

**-Plow, Blow, Flow, ¡algo así!** -sonrió con simpleza -** Si no nos suena ningún nombre, Takahashi es un chico de cabello café y ojos grandes verdes, ¡tiene un aspecto mono! Estarías ciego si no lo reconoces**

**-¿Qué quiso decir con "mono"?**

**-Jejejejejeje**

De pronto las luces de apagaron y el escenario se iluminó con diversos colores; a continuación apareció un chico de aproximadamente 17 años vestido con un traje verde oscuro y camisa roja

**-¡Buenas noches!** - habló con entusiasmo; toda la audiencia comenzó a gritar -** ¡¿Cómo se la están pasando? -** se escucharon más exclamaciones y un general _"Bien"_ - **¡Como todos ustedes sabe, hoy es la gran final de esta Batalla de Bandas!** - caminaba a lo largo del escenario - **¡El ganador fimará un contrato de 5 años con NG Records! ¡Y SU PRODUCTOR SERÁ EL GRADIOSO SEGUCHI TOUMA!**

Kamijou tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo por los gritos, ¡y más cuando Miyagi exclamaba a su lado! Definitivamente se estaba adaptando al ambiente...

**-"¿Al menos sabe quién es ese Seguchi Touma? ¿O NG Records?"** - pensó mientras le caía una gotera por la cabeza **-"... conociéndolo, de seguro se emociona sólo porque sí"**

**-¡Claro que también tenemos premios para el segundo y tercer lugar! - **continuó** - Aquí nadie se va con las manos vacías, ¡mucho menos cuando han dado su mejor esfuerzo y nos han deleitado con canciones tan buenas!**

Por un momento deseó haber presenciado todo desde el inicio...

**-¡OK! ¡Comencemos con nuestro primer grupo finalista!**

Detrás de él dos luces enfocaron una cortina roja que se fue abriendo poco a poco, ¡y ya mostraba a la banda lista para tocar!

Al instante se oyó el platillo de una batería y una guitarra eléctrica

**-¡Hola a todos!** - saludó una chica; al parecer era la vocalista -** ¡Nos alegra volver a verlos! Para esta ocasión les traemos una pieza inspirada en aquellas películas que hablan de los muertos que caminan...** - ¡V-Vaya! ¿S-Se podía hacer una canción sobre eso? -_** "High School of the Dead"**_ - nuevamente se oyó el platillo y la melodía central de la guitarra

¡La batalla final daba inicio!

...

Todos gritaban, coreaban, sostenían carteles y movían lo brazos al ritmo de la música. Algunos hacían movimientos extraños y otros encendían varitas con luces fluroescentes...

... debía admitir que el ambiente le estaba contagiando, pero se abstuvo perfectamente: tenía 28 años, ¡no se iba a comportar como un crío de 18!... aunque es no parecía pensarlo Miyagi-sensei...

...

...

Así pasaron dos grupos más: el primero tocó un tema en inglés titulado _"Already Over"_ y el segundo _"Distance"_, en japonés. Las melodías eran bastante buenas; las letras salían de los típicos estereotipos; el desempeño de cada integrante era impresionante; ¡los solos de guitarra no estaban nada mal!, sin embargo, no había escuchado una canción que realmente le gustara... ¡de todos modos, no tenía idea de quién podría ganar!

**-¡Y aquí está nuestra última banda!** -anunció con particular entusiasmo - **Con ustedes, ¡_"Flow"_!**

**-¡Ese es! ¡Ese es! -**le indicó -** ¡Ese es el grupo de Misaki! No olvides gritar muy fuerte, ¡TIENE QUE SENTIR NUESTRO APOYO!**

Seguidamente empezó a chiflar y a saltar con euforia... bueno, al menos no se veía como un idiota, ¡todos se comportaban como él!

De repente, las luces enfocaron a cinco chicos: en efecto, Misaki Takahashi estaba en la batería... lucía algo nervioso, pero alegre; un chico de lentes sostenía el bajo y otro la guitarra eléctrica, quien resaltaba por sus ojos grises-verdosos. Contaban con dos vocalistas: uno de cabello rubio oscuro (parecía tener 25 o 26 años) y uno más de ojos azules y apariencia extremedamente amable; este último era el tipo MÁS ALTO que había visto en su vida

El rubio comenzó a cantar mientras era acompañado por unos acordes de la guitarra

_"I realize the screaming pain, hearing loud in my brain... But I´m going straight ahead with the scar"_

Misaki hizo un remate fabuloso... y enseguida el resto de los instrumentos entraron a tiempo. Todos cantaron un coro en inglés:

_"¿Can you hear me? ¿Can you hear me? ¿Can your hear me? So am I"_

Y comenzó a cantar el ojiazul

_"Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii_  
_ Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda_

_Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne_  
_ Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo"_

Fue el turno del rubio

_"Miushinatta_  
_ Jibun jishin ga_  
_ Oto o tatete_  
_ Kuzureteitta_

_Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga~"_

¡Y ambos tomaron el micrófono y se dirigieron a la audiencia!

_"Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte_  
_ Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni_  
_ Oboeterukana namida no sora o_  
_ Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta_  
_ Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda"_

Era... ¡Era simplemente impresionante! La manera en que ambos cantaban y se coordinaban en el escenario era... ¡tan magnífica, tan fabulosa! La voz del rubio era un poco más gruesa, ¡y le daba a la letra una entonación abrumadora! Por otra parte, la voz del ojiazul era más delgada, ¡cantaba con gran frescura, con gran sentimiento! Como si las palabras se deslizaran tal cuál tercipelo... ¡Y AMBAS VOCES JUNTAS...! Lograban una complementación que nunca había escuchado...

Pronto llegó el solo de guitarra... ¡fue magnífico! Sobre todo porque combinó los sonidos de la guitarra acústica y eléctrica... ¡El bajo lograba notas que le daban más fuerza a la melodía! ¡Y LA BATERÍA! ¿Quien diría que un chico como Misaki, que apenas lograba pasar su materia con 6, podría lograr esos remates y un ritmo tan impactante? Parecía que podría hacer llorar o bailar con un sencillo cambio de tiempo

Pero quien más le hizo sentir emocionado, fue el vocalista de los ojos azules: la manera en que caminaba por el escenario, las miradas que lanzaba al público, los movimientos de su cuerpo para enfatizar ciertas partes de la canción, sus gestos, los cambios en su tono, la forma en que se complementaba con el otro vocalista, el tono particular de su voz... ¡Ese extraño cambio de personalidad que sufrió al instante de tomar el micrófono! Del chico amable que observó, ahora parecía apreciar a un sujeto atrevido, decidido y con una presencia abrumadora...

...

Aplaudió como nunca cuando terminó la canción; se atrevió a chiflar, a gritar y a corear _"Otra vez"_ para intentar convecer al grupo que les tocaran una pieza más. Gritó con fuerza el nombre de Misaki y agregaba frases de aliento para apoyar a la banda en general. Saltó con euforia cuando los jueces decidieron que eran los ganadores, mucho más cuando les entregaron sus reconocimientos y Seguchi Touma, en persona, firmó ahí mismo el contrato

...

Luego de una hora, en la que la gente salía del lugar y varios fans hacían fila para tratar de conseguir fotos y autógrafos de los grupos que participaron, burlaron a la seguridad (con las grandes ideas de You) y se colaron a los vestidores de _"Flow"_

Tocaron la puerta... ¡y abrió Takahashi!

**-¡Miyagi-sensei! -** sonrió con alegría -** ¡P-Pudo venir!**

**-¡Misaki-kun!** - saludó con mucha emoción **- ¡Claro que pude venir! ¡NO PODÍA PERDERME ESTO! ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡Genial! ¡Nunca imaginé que tuvieras semejante talento!**

**-No es para tanto**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! Por eso firmaste un contraton con NG por 5 años, ¡Eres realmente grandioso!**

**-¡G-Gracias! ¡Significa mucho para mí que diga eso!**

**-No es para menos** -se decidió a hablar **- Tu actuación fue verdaderamente increíble**

**-¡K-Kamijou-sensei! -** dijo con evidente sorpresa **-¿U-Usted también...?**

**-Sí, Miyagi-sensei me arrastró con él** -suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonreía **- Pero me alegra que lo haya hecho: fue un verdadero placer escucharte a ti y a todos tus compañeros**

**-¡Misaki! -** de repente apareció el chico de los ojos gris-verdoso -** ¿Con quien hablas?**

**-¡AH, Shinnosuke!** - se hizo a un lado-** Ellos son los profesores de los que te había hablado: Miyagi-sensei y Kamijou-sensei**

**-¿K-Kamijou? -** se notó igualmente sorprendido -** ¿Él es el f-famoso d-demonio...?**

También se acercaron el resto de los miembros y se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones:

Sumi Keiichi era el bajista

Shinnosuke Tōdō era el guitarrista

Tsumori era el primer vocalista

Y Kusama Nowaki era el segundo vocalista

Mientras You oía entretenido las historias del bajista, guitarrista y baterista; por su lado, Hiroki tuvo la oportunidad de entablar charla con los vocalistas: en primera estancia, ambos eran estudiantes de la Universidad Estatal de Medicina y trabajaban cierto tiempo en el Hospital General. Escuchó con atención cómo lograban darse tiempo para estar en una banda y lo que harían de ahora en adelante

...

...

Luego de algunas conversaciones más... en las que el Demonio logró hablar mayormente con Kusama (aunque cabe decir que él, desde el inicio, no se apartaba de su lado) era hora de despedirse. Fueron invitados a la cena de celebración, pero ambos profesores tenían trabajo pendiente para el Lunes que NO PODÍA esperar, así que se negaron

Ya era la hora de marcharse

**-Buenas noches, Nowaki -** se despidió -** Fue un verdadero placer escucharlo cantar, ¡espero sinceramente que logren el éxito!**

**-Muchas gracias, Hiro-san -** sonrió **- Aunque no es para tanto: Tsumori-sempai es quien, en realidad, tiene carisma para cantar**

**-¡No llegarás a ningún lado con esa actitud!** - regañó -** No te subestimes, ¡tienes muchísimo potencial!**

**-P-Pero...**

**-Para serte honesto, esta es la primera vez que asisto a un evento así -** se sinceró **- Mi fuerte no es la música y no soporto estar con tanta gente... ¡Maldecí muchas veces a Miyagi-sensei por arrastrarme hasta aquí! Pero ahora le agradezco mucho, y más que nada porque tuve la oportunidad de escucharlos a ustedes, ¡en especial a ti!**

**-¿A m-mi?** -se sonrojó ligeramente

**-Sí, ¿que puedo decirte? Tu voz sencillamente cautivó mis sentidos** - sonrió **- No tengo palabras para describir lo que me hiciste sentir... y te lo agradezco mucho: es una experiencia que nunca olvidaré**

**-¡Hiroki!** - le llamó el peliverde **-¡Vámonos!**

**-¡Ya voy! -** hizo una pequeña reverencia -** Hasta luego, ¡y mucha suerte!**

Dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero una mano le detuvo

**-¡Hiro-san!** - le sujetó de los hombros **- ¡Por favor, necesito volver a verlo!**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Al igual que mi voz le hizo sentir algo que no puede describir, ¡su presencia ha hecho lo mismo conmigo! -** parecía algo alterado, pero el carmesí en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto diferente - **¡Sus palabras, sus movimientos, el tono de su voz, la manera en que mueve las manos cuando habla...! ¡Todo lo que usted representa me ha hecho sentir algo!**

**-Sólo necesitabas un poco de motivación**

**-No me entiende -** suspiró** - ... usted... me ha cautivado por completo...**

...

-**¿Q-Qué?**

**-Hiro-san, ¿usted querría convertirse en mi inspiración?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Ya comprendo! Te refieres a tus canciones**

**-A eso y a todo lo demás -** ¿desde cuando le estaba sujetando las manos? **- Conviértase en la inpiración de mis canciones, de mis alegrías, de mis tristezas...**

¿Se trataba de alguna letra...?

**-¡HIROKI!** - gritó - **¡YA ME QUIERO IR A DORMIR!**

**-¡S-Sí! -** ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso? -** Tengo que irme**

Se soltó y echó a correr al lado de Miyagi. Kusama no le pudo seguir porque sus compañeros también le llamaban

...

...

...

**-Nowaki, ¿qué sucede?**

**-N-Nada... -** suspiró largamente **-Después de todo, no sé dónde localizarlo...**

**-¿Estás hablando de mi profesor?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡Sí! ¡De Kamijou-sensei! -**sonrió con simpleza **- Te vi hablando con él, ¡parecías muy entretenido!**

**-Algo así...**

**-Es conocido como "El Demonio Kamijou": si te atrapa distraído durante su clase, te lanza cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano**

**-V-Vaya...**

**-¡No me malinterpretes! Es un excelente profesor y explica muy bien... aunque es algo estricto...**

**-¡Misaki! -** le tomó por los hombros de repente **- Tú... ¿tú podrías decirme dónde vive?**

**-Ah... bueno... es que no lo sé... ¡pero quizá Miyagi-sensei sí! -** sacó su teléfono celular **-Si quieres te paso su número y ya le preguntas a él, ¿qué te parece?**

**-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Gracias!**

Copió el número

...

...

Quizá Hiro-san no había aceptado su propuesta de convertirse en su inspiración... tal vez él no se había dado a explicar muy bien...

...

... pero no era como si fuera a dejar las cosas así...

...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mi gusto en canciones es pésimo, pero les pongo la lista de las que imaginé que estarían en la Batalla (ya esta en orden):_

_1. "High School of the Dead" by Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets_

_2. "Already Over" by RED_

_3. "Distance" by Long shot party_

_4. "Sign" by Flow (Esta es la que canta el grupo de Misaki)_

_Sí, ya sé, tuve poca originalidad para el nombre del grupo... no describí muy bien las emociones... ¡Ahhhhhh! (grito desesperado) _


End file.
